


What If We Rewrite The Stars? Say You Were Made To Be Mine

by APerfectNobody



Series: Rewrite The Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Redemption, Anakin Skywalker Was Not Burned, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dreams and Nightmares, Engagement, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Mild Smut, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Little Shit, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Pregnancy, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rating May Change, Smut, Sort Of, Stewjon, Top Anakin Skywalker, Unexpected Visitors, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Biology, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan find each other and themselves. Rediscovering old emotions and creating new bonds. No one ever said it would be easy, especially when they have to hide it from everyone. But it's worth it in the end.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: Rewrite The Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755670
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. Nothing could keep us apart

Obi-Wan woke up abruptly, sitting up in his bed and trying to calm his racing heart. 

Another Anakin dream. That was now every night for a whole week. What was going on with him?

Surely the heat and the sand, the wretched horrible sand, was making him go mad. Yes, that had to be it. He nodded to himself, probably looking like a lunatic but not caring because there was nobody there to see it.

Obi-Wan walked to the kitchen, figuring a glass of water might do the trick and calm him down. He needed to get back to sleep. It was the middle of the night, after all.

No such luck. No matter what he did these days, sleeping was not something that came to him easily. Not that it had ever been, considering the life he’s always led, but it had never been this impossible either.

It was the thoughts of his former Padawan, his dearest friend, the once object of his affections. These dreams that plagued him were at fault. He could barely achieve sleep, for fear of having yet another one of these dreams. And then once he had managed to finally succumb to the darkness, his imagination decided to run wild and haunt him with memories and fantasies, both of the past and the future.

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, he felt a disturbance in the Force. Something was happening. It felt dark, confused, and a bit angry. Yet strangely hopeful, and nervous. 

It felt like Anakin. And it was getting stronger and closer every day. Almost as if it was coming for him.

\---

Vader gasped, forced out of sleep before his dream had ended. He remembered it, the whole thing. But it couldn’t be a premonition. 

It was another Obi-Wan dream, and he had resigned himself to the fact that even if Obi-Wan was alive, as long as he was Vader, he would more than likely never see his former Master again. 

He took a deep breath, checking the time and seeing that it was morning. May as well get up and begin his day of training with the dark side and essentially being the personal attack dog of Darth Sidious.

As he went through his day, his mind continuously betrayed him and thought more and more about Obi-Wan. No matter how much he tried to push the man from his mind, he couldn’t do it. 

Sidious must have noticed something was off because he kept giving Vader strange looks. Like he was prying into his mind, looking for whatever it was that was throwing off his apprentice’s training. But Vader knew he wouldn’t find anything. 

The part of him that still loved Obi-Wan more than anything, more than anyone… he had shoved that part all the way to the back of his mind and built up so many shields that it would be impossible for anyone to know how he had felt. How he continued to feel, even now. 

It had been about two years since he last saw Obi-Wan. He still thought about that fateful day on Mustafar. Quite often, actually. He still didn’t understand why Obi-Wan didn’t just kill him. Why he had fought so fiercely for so long, and then seemingly as a last second decision, knocked Vader out and left. There had to be some sort of reason for it.

A few weeks later, he would get his answer. 

It was a last-minute decision made on one of his missions. 

His curiosity had led him down worse paths, Vader figured, as he downloaded any and all existing information about Obi-Wan onto his personal and heavily encrypted datapad, erased all files from existence everywhere else, and hopped into an escape pod.


	2. You'd be the one I was meant to find

“Nice place you’ve got here.”

Obi-Wan froze. He slowly turned around to face the dark figure who somehow managed to be intimidating even though he was just sitting at Obi-Wan’s kitchen table, casual as ever. He gasped.

This was not happening.

\---

“I told Uncle Owen I wanna be a pilot! He said it was dangerous…” Luke mispronounced the bigger word. It sounded more like dane-gee-us. “…but I think it’s cool.” The little boy continued on babbling happily about anything and everything he could possibly think of. 

He was growing remarkably fast, only two years old and already so smart. 

And, Obi-Wan thought with a pang in his heart, he already dreamed of being able to go on adventures and see the stars. To visit all the planets.

It wasn’t often that Obi-Wan got to see Luke, but he always treasured these moments. They gave him a reason to wake up in the morning, to keep moving on even when it was difficult. Luke was the most important person in his life. His safety and happiness were top priority, everything else could wait.

The only thing that wasn’t pleasant about these days was that Obi-Wan knew that in another life, had things gone differently, he would have been the one raising Luke himself. And Leia, that beautiful little girl who Bail said already looked so much like Padme. It made him sad to think about it.

Padme had become one of his best friends. Even with all that had happened, he loved her more than almost anyone. Obi-Wan genuinely thought that, in this other life, they may have even been able to fall in love. But they were never given a chance. 

Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all could have been happy together, raised the twins, defeated the Emperor before he even managed to become Emperor in the first place. If only…

But no. That is not the way fate decided their lives were going to go. It wasn’t good to dwell on what could have been. Obi-Wan needed to focus on the here and now.

\---

“The boy has his head in the clouds.” Owen complained. “Just like his father.”

Beru gave him a look. “Owen. He’s two years old. That’s where his head is supposed to be at his age.”

“I just worry. What if he never grows out of it?”

“We’ll do our best to make sure he does, eventually. Everyone has to someday.”

Obi-Wan walked in, carrying Luke in his arms, the boy still talking about who knows what. “I agree. I wouldn’t worry, though. Even Anakin grew out of it. You only ever saw him in the few moments where he let himself escape reality.”

Owen scoffed. “What was so bad about his reality?”

“…I can’t really say much, but just know that there was enough of it that things like dreaming, hoping for a better future, craving freedom and fun and adventure? They were necessary…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

Owen gave him a considering look, which then became a bit confused. “Wait, why can’t you say much? It’s not like he’ll stop you, or do anything if you do.”

Obi-Wan gave Luke to Beru when she reached for him, beginning to take his leave. “It’s a betrayal of trust. Just because he betrayed mine, doesn’t mean I’ll ever betray his. I loved him more than anyone. If I could tell you, make you understand his struggle, I would, but I can’t.”

“I understand, Ben.” Beru put a comforting hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Drive carefully, there’s supposed to be a storm coming soon. Get home safe, and come back to visit more! I enjoy talking with you, and you know how much Luke adores you.” She smiled, walking with him to the door.

“I’ll be careful, and I’ll see if I can come more often. I just don’t like feeling like I’m intruding… But I’ll try, for you and Luke.” Obi-Wan returned her smile, giving her a slight hug and ruffling Luke’s hair, causing the boy to giggle adorably. “Goodbye.”

\---

The last thing, or rather the last person, Obi-Wan would have ever expected to see waiting for him at his hidden homestead was Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader to most these days.

And yet, there he was.

Golden eyes stared at Obi-Wan, bright and intense. The darkness of the room added to the effect, making Vader even more intimidating. Obi-Wan was having none of it, more irritated than afraid, and flicked on a light.

“Thanks, I decorated it myself.” Obi-Wan spit out sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

Anakin— no, Vader looked around, nodding appreciatively at the décor. Which, seriously. Obi-Wan had just taken everything from his old quarters at the Temple and bought a few new cheap things when anything else became necessary. It wasn’t much to look at.

Obi-Wan didn’t quite understand what was happening. If Vader wanted to kill him, wouldn’t it be easier to just hurry up and do it already? Obi-Wan was practically itching for some kind of a fight anyway. It had been too long since he’d sparred with anyone, and talking to Luke and the Lars was always a rare and pleasant affair. If this was going to turn into a screaming match or a lightsaber duel to the death, Obi-Wan was more than ready. 

One way or another, he’d have a chance to release his frustrations. Obi-Wan had tried to release his feelings into the Force, he really had… but his whole life had been destroyed, how is he supposed to just meditate all of the feelings away? Granted, meditation did help… just not as much as he would’ve liked it to.

“Okay, since you don’t seem to want to explain whatever this is unprompted… what the hell are you doing here?” Obi-Wan hadn’t really intended for words to come out of his mouth yet, but it seemed he was reaching his breaking point and no longer could produce any fucks to give.

Vader sighed. He narrowed his gold eyes at Obi-Wan. “Honestly? I have no idea.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. That was just like him, doing dumb shit without giving it a second thought. “Of course you don’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vader asked, offended.

“You never think anything through!” Obi-Wan yelled.

“I do too!” Vader yelled back, sounding like a petulant child.

Obi-Wan scoffed. “Oh, please. Name one time you actually thought about something before impulsively deciding to just go right ahead and do it!”

Vader opened his mouth and inhaled, as if to begin to respond, before exhaling and closing his mouth. He pouted. It looked ridiculous.

Obi-Wan smirked. “See? Typical.”

“Just like it’s typical for you to use sarcasm as a defense mechanism?” Vader raised an eyebrow.

“So what if I do? Everyone’s got something they use, sarcasm is mine.”

Vader sighed again. It seemed Obi-Wan was causing him frustration. Good. “I’ve been having dreams about you.” He blurted. There was no tact whatsoever. Honestly, Obi-Wan didn’t know why he was surprised. Oh wait, no he knew exactly why.

“You’ve been what?”

Vader rolled his eyes, which okay rude, and stood up. He started to walk over to where Obi-Wan was standing, talking as he did. “Every night for almost a month… I’ve been having dreams about you. Sometimes it’s about the past… things that happened while I was a Padawan, or everything that went down between us, or missions and battles during the Clone Wars. But mostly it’s about the future. I keep seeing you, and sometimes this little girl that kinda looks and acts like both of us. I keep seeing the Death Star, and a group of teenagers who feel familiar even though I’ve never met them. I see myself looking down at a boy, blonde and blue eyed, and killing the Emperor to save him. You’re always there, sometimes with me, sometimes in the background… but always there. I have no idea why it’s happening and it’s killing me not knowing.”

Obi-Wan glared up at him. “So, what? You thought if you came to find me I could figure it out for you? I have no idea why it’s happening either. It’s been frustrating me too.”

“…What do you mean?” Vader asked, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“I mean… I’ve been having similar dreams. Except… what’s the Death Star? Is that the big spherical mechanical monstrosity I keep seeing?”

“…It will be. It’s still… being built…”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, suspicious. “And what is it being built to do, Anakin?” He asked, realizing his slip up too late.

Vader’s eyes widened before narrowing again. “When it’s finished, it will destroy whole planets. One push of a button, and any planet we choose to use it on explodes.”

Obi-Wan gasped. So that’s how the Empire intended to keep people in line. Then something occurred to him. “Wait… why would you tell me that?”

“…I don’t know. I felt like telling you, so I did.” Vader shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Anakin?”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Why?”

“That name no longer has any meaning for me.”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “You’re so dramatic. It’s your name, dear one. You can’t just decide it means nothing without a valid reason, and I personally don’t believe your reasons are valid.”

Vader was watching him with wide eyes. They didn’t narrow this time, just stared.

“What?” Obi-Wan knew no one else could get away with speaking to Darth Vader the way he was now, and he took great satisfaction from that knowledge.

“You… you called me ‘dear one’.” Vader ducked his head, a blush spreading across his face. How interesting.

“Yes, darling, I did.” Obi-Wan heard a faint whimper come from Vader. Huh. He reached up a hand, caressing the face of the Fallen love of his life. “How long has it been, Ani, since anyone showed you love?” Another whimper, a bit louder this time. Oh, this was fun. And adorable.

“Umm, two years? Since… that day.” Vader bit his lip. How cute.

“Since the day of your Fall? See this, my love, is why we stay in the Light. All the love you could ever need or want, is waiting for you to return. Had you not Fallen, you could’ve had me, Padme, Ahsoka, your child, Rex… really any family you wanted around. We all loved you.” Obi-Wan didn’t dare imply that there was more than one child. He knew that Anakin hadn’t known about the twins, and if he revealed that he did it was possible that Vader may question him on it. It was a small chance, but he wasn’t willing to risk it.

“…Loved? Past tense?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Well I can’t speak for everyone. I can only speak for myself, I’m not sure about how the others feel about you now…”

Vader seemed to debate on something in his head for a moment, before speaking. “How do you feel about me?”

Obi-Wan laughed lightly. “Do you even have to ask, dear one? I have always, and will always love you.”

Vader grinned, his eyes flashing blue for a moment. Obi-Wan hated himself for what he was about to do, extinguishing his love’s first happy moment in over two years, but it was necessary.

“However… that doesn’t mean I forgive you. You’ve made many mistakes over the years, love, we all have. But that day? That mistake? It was so terrible that it fucked over the whole galaxy.”

Vader’s smile disappeared, eyes returning back to their golden color but looking more dim than they had before. “Yeah, I know. I… I need you in my life Obi-Wan. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me. All I’ve been able to think about for two years is how I hurt everyone I cared about, and how the only one I didn’t hurt was the one who had been manipulating me all along. The worst part is, he used that anger and hatred I had for myself, and brought me even deeper into the Darkness.”

Obi-Wan took a moment to think. “There is still much we have to talk about… and forgiveness doesn’t just happen overnight…”

“I’ll stay for as long as I possibly can… if you’ll let me? The Emperor thinks I’ve been on a mission hunting down Jedi… which I guess I kind of am but not in the way he thinks.” Vader— no, Anakin chuckled. This was his Anakin, or at least it was closer to his Anakin than he had thought it was.

“…Alright. You can stay here. I’ve got a spare room, but if you’re staying you’ll need to help out. Milk the banthas, fix up everything that’s broken, boring house chores…” Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin laughed. “Sure, anything. I promise, Obi-Wan… I’ll earn your forgiveness. And I’ll make you proud this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not 100% sure how i feel about this chapter but got too excited and now here i am posting it anyway
> 
> also idk if y'all noticed but there was a part in there that almost could've been the beginning of smut and it took all of myself control to not write it like that because NOT YET THAT COMES LATER
> 
> anyway comments and kudos are loved and appreciated !! hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next few chapters (which will hopefully be closer to the length of this one, over 2000, than the first one, roughly 600)
> 
> oh ps i love how obi-wan was so ready to physically fight a bitch, you cannot tell me that by this point that wasn't true in canon


	3. It's up to you, and it's up to me

_“You know me better than that, Obi.” Anakin said, to which a baby who looked to be about a year old replied in a happy shriek, “Obi!”_

_“Welcome home, love.” Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin smiled back, holding the same adorable little girl in his arms as she babbled about anything and everything, and he sighed happily._

_The girl, about three years old now, stood behind Obi-Wan’s kitchen table, sticking her tongue out at him, before laughing and running around the house naked, dripping water everywhere._

_“Obi, relax. I took care of it. Nobody is going to hurt either of you. They’d have to kill me first.” Anakin said, the little girl in his arms again, to which Obi-Wan sighed and responded, “Yes, that’s kind of exactly what I’m afraid of.”_

_Anakin subtly high fived the little blonde girl behind Obi-Wan’s turned back, identical smirks on their faces._

\---

Anakin woke up, gasping. The visions, or dreams or whatever they were, hadn’t stopped in the week he had been staying at Obi-Wan’s home on Tatooine. In fact they had only gotten more specific. Now, he could clearly see a small girl who seemed to be a perfect combination of both he and Obi-Wan. 

It was always the same girl, bright blonde hair, and even brighter blue eyes just like the way his own used to be. But her skin was more pale than his was, and she had freckles dotting her face. Also, her hair seemed to have a reddish tint to it when it caught the light. Like Obi-Wan. She was a mischievous little shit. She was beautiful, playful, and happy. She also felt powerful in ways he couldn’t explain.

Anakin decided he would ask Obi-Wan about it. His former master had said he was having similar dreams, maybe he knew who the little girl was, and why she kept showing up.

Anakin walked out of the guest bedroom and into the kitchen, starting up the caf maker he had fixed the other day. He also began to make some tea, noticing that he had woken up before Obi-Wan for the first time since he got here.

About a half hour passed, and Anakin had already made their drinks and breakfast and was sitting at the table, before Obi-Wan finally trudged out of his own room, yawning, and stretching as he did. Anakin’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Obi-Wan’s sleep shirt riding up to expose a bit of his skin and he quickly looked away.

Anakin cleared his throat. “Hungry?” He asked.

Obi-Wan’s brain seemed to lag for a bit, not quite processing the question so soon after waking up, before he nodded. “You made breakfast?”

“Mhm. And tea.”

Obi-Wan gasped in delight, sniffing the air a bit before walking over and grabbing the already made tea and taking a long sip. “Ah… Perfect.” He smiled.

Anakin blushed, turning back around to face his food, and kept eating.

“So, what has you up this early, anyway?” Obi-Wan asked as he made his way to the table, plate of breakfast in one hand and mug of tea in the other.

“Uhm… another weird dream. Confusing. Couldn’t fall back asleep so I figured I should just get up.” Anakin answered somewhat vaguely. He had every intention to talk to Obi-Wan about it, but preferably not before the man was even fully awake.

“Oh, really? Was it the one with the little girl? Reddish blonde hair, bright blue eyes, cute little smirk?” Obi-Wan asked distractedly as he ate.

Anakin froze. “Yeah… that’s the one. It feels like I watched her age a few years…”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Me too! I kinda remember watching her run towards you a few times, and you would always pick her up and smile and listen to her talk about I don’t even know what.” He shoveled more food into his mouth the second he finished talking.

“Do you know who she is?” Anakin questioned.

“Not a clue. She kind of looks like you, though.”

“You think so? I kinda thought she looked like you…” Anakin tried, testing the waters.

Obi-Wan hummed, taking a sip of his tea. “I guess so.”

So that answered Anakin’s question about whether Obi-Wan knew who she was or not. They fell silent after that, neither of them quite knowing what to say. It had been like this every morning. They would eat, talk about the strange dreams they were both having, and then it would be awkward.

The dreams had stopped being about each other now that they had reunited.

They had vaguely talked a few times about things that happened in the past, but mostly steered clear of the bigger things. It seemed they were working their way up to those. 

Their conversation at Dex’s right before the Clone Wars began? What Obi-Wan learned on Mortis? The Rako Hardeen incident? The attack on the Temple? Everything that happened on Mustafar?

Those conversations were for later. They seemed to have an unspoken agreement to hash out the smaller issues first.

“So… what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Not much. Banthas need to be milked again, and I have to go into town for some basic supplies which you obviously can’t do. I think that’s about it, though.”

“Wait, why can’t I go into town?” Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion.

Obi-Wan blinked at him. “Anakin. Everyone in this galaxy either thinks you’re dead or Darth Vader. The fact that you always wear that helmet means both of these things are just rumors. We can’t have anyone seeing you’re alive or dressed like Vader.”

“…Oh, right…” Anakin mumbled. Actually, now that he thought about it, really needed some different clothes. All black layers were barely practical for Coruscant, but it was starting to make him feel like he was constantly suffocating on Tatooine. And that was even after he removed most of the layers.

Obi-Wan gave him an indecipherable look. “Yes…” He shook himself from whatever thoughts had been running through his mind. “Anyway, can you deal with the banthas while I go into town? There’s some… things… I need to talk to you about when I get back.”

Anakin took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Sure, yeah. I can do that. Uhm… how long does it usually take for you to go and come back?”

“A few hours, at the most. Depends on how much I need to get, and where I need to go to find it.”

Anakin nodded. “Okay.”

Obi-Wan gave him the look again. “Right, well… I should head out now.” He said as he got up, putting his dishes away to be cleaned later. Obi-Wan turned back around to face him for a second. “Uhm, bye Anakin.”

Anakin watched as he walked away awkwardly. “Bye Obi-Wan.” He gave a slight wave, slumping down into the chair when the door closed.

The way Obi-Wan had said there were things they needed to talk about… Anakin knew it was going to be one of the big things. Somehow, he didn’t think he had ever been this nervous before in his life.

\---

Obi-Wan wasn’t about to fool himself into thinking their strange domesticity meant all was well and back to the way it used to be between them. There were issues they needed to work through, and stop skirting around.

Obi-Wan had been avoiding discussing their most significant problems. But he knew his time with Anakin was limited, and they needed to breach the topics eventually. They had to talk about it, work through it together like the adults they both now were. Back then…

They had both been younger, more naïve. Looking back on it now, Obi-Wan could see that they hadn’t been ready for the kind of relationship they had wanted to form. They had believed they were, and the Council had agreed to turn a blind eye to it if it was what they decided for themselves, but they hadn’t truly been mature enough to commit so deeply to each other yet.

But they weren’t the same people they had once been. Anakin was no longer 19, freshly an adult but still a Padawan, he was now 24… Darth Vader to the galaxy, and… well Obi-Wan didn’t really know what Anakin was to him right now. And Obi-Wan himself was no longer 29, co-dependent for over 15 years but to different people, never having had the chance to really be by himself and get to know who he is when he’s alone.

Now, they had both had the chance to grow separately. They’ve made mistakes and learned from them. They’ve gotten to know themselves… Obi-Wan more so than Anakin. 

Anakin had married Padme while he was still a Padawan, and then not too long after his Knighting he had been given Ahsoka. The only time alone he’d really had was as Darth Vader. It wasn’t much. Especially because he had spent most, if not all, of it distressed and angry at himself.

But that also meant that he had a lot of time alone to consider why he felt those things. At least, Obi-Wan hoped it did. He didn’t want to let Anakin attach himself to him if he still wasn’t ready for it. And he definitely didn’t want to let Anakin do so without having gotten through their issues first.

And they had many issues to get through.

\---

“Honey, I’m home!” Obi-Wan joked. Anakin gave him a bewildered look. Eh, whatever. Obi-Wan amused himself and that was enough for now.

“Uhm, welcome home, love?” Anakin asked more than said. Aww.

Obi-Wan snorted. “Nice try. Very cute.” As much as Obi-Wan refused to let himself believe they were normal, it was fun to play house. 

He used to do it with Luminara and Quinlan, his best friends as a youngling. They probably watched way too many holomovies and shows about families, because that became the thing they imitated the most, making it into a game. 

Obi-Wan sighed, remembering those days. He missed his friends. Quinlan had died in a whole thing that went down with Count Dooku and Quin’s girlfriend, Asajj Ventress. And Obi-Wan didn’t know what became of Luminara after everything happened.

Wait. Why couldn’t he just ask? Settle his mind, stop wondering, and know for sure.

“Hey, Anakin? Do you have any idea what happened to Luminara?”

“Oh, uhm… well most people think she died during the Battle of Kashyyyk. That the Jedi Purge was the end of her…”

“…Why do you say that as if it’s not the truth?” Obi-Wan asked, suspicious.

“Because it’s not. She was taken into Imperial custody not too long ago and is being held in the prison known as the Spire. Her execution is supposed to be in a few weeks.” Anakin ducked his head, unable to look his former master in the eyes as he admitted that his only living childhood best friend was about to die.

Obi-Wan gasped. “Is there any chance she can be saved?”

“Not unless I do it myself. No one but myself and the Emperor have access to cells holding Jedi.”

“…Anakin…”

Anakin’s brows furrowed. “You want me to save her… don’t you?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Ani, she was one of my best friends. I didn’t want to hope I could ever see her again only to find out she was dead… but she’s alive!” He turned pleading eyes on his former Padawan.

“It’d be difficult… almost impossible to do it without Sidious finding out it was me.”

“You have to go back within the next few weeks anyway, don’t you? Please, dear one, for me?”

Anakin found that it was even more impossible to say no to Obi-Wan and squash his hope. So, of course, he said… “Okay, I’ll do it.”

\---

It was a while later that they finally got around to talking.

“Anakin, there’s something you need to know. Something I don’t believe I’ve ever told you.”

“What is it?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, releasing it before admitting what he should have said many years ago. “Our conversation, the one we had at Dex’s? You got to say what you had intended to tell me… but I never got to tell you my thing. And after what you said, it didn’t seem important to. I had talked to some of the Masters on the Council. Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon. They told me they knew about us, they had noticed how we apparently looked at each other, and how there was ‘trouble in paradise’. They told me that the Council had agreed to turn a blind eye to any relationship we formed.”

Anakin was silent for several minutes.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“So you’re telling me… we could’ve been together, we could’ve been happy… and I ruined it right before it was supposed to begin?”

“Sort of. Technically we had permission to do it but… we weren’t ready, dearheart.”

“What do you mean?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “We’ve both grown up a lot over the five years it’s been since then. Maybe we’re ready now, but we definitely weren’t before. Looking back at it now, it’s actually kind of a good thing that you chose Padme over me.”

“I didn’t—”

“Yes, you did, and it’s okay. I wish things had turned out differently but it’s in the past now. We made the decisions we needed to make at the time…”

Anakin bit his lip. “I wanted to choose you. I only chose her because I thought it would be easier to love her and be with her, because I couldn’t handle feeling like I was going to be the one to ruin your life, which of course I ended up doing anyway.”

“Darling, relationships are difficult, no matter what. I have no doubt that we would have found some way to get through whatever life threw at us had we been together, but that’s not what fate and the Force had in store for us. And that’s alright. I used to be angry about it, but there’s nothing anyone can do to change what’s already happened. We need to keep moving forward, living in the now. Discuss the past, and learn from our mistakes, but never let ourselves get lost in what could have been.”

\---

“I’ve been thinking a lot about that time we were on Mortis.”

“The… what?”

“Oh, that’s right the Father erased your memories. Well most of mine are gone as well, I only recently began to remember more about it.”

“Uhm…” Anakin said, confused.

“So, I was thinking… what if by ‘bring balance to the Force’ the prophecy never meant that you were supposed to kill the Sith? What if the imbalance was because there was too much Light and not enough Dark? Would we have even needed a Chosen One if the Jedi had all been Gray? The Rule of Two meant that there were always two Sith… but there were around ten thousand Jedi.”

“Okay… so what are you saying?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m saying… the way you did it was wrong but… in the end, you did bring the Force closer to balance. Maybe not completely there, but… closer…” He shrugged.

\---

“Obi-Wan… we need to talk about it eventually.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot these past couple of weeks. “Yes, I know. We should have talked about it when it happened but… what’s done is done, and no time like the present right?” He chuckled lightly.

Anakin smiled sadly. “Right.”

“First things first… uhm… I lied to you about something, back then.”

“You lied to me about a lot of things back then, but go on.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, leaning back further in his chair. “I… wasn’t actually the one who decided that we shouldn’t tell you. I tried to argue with the Council on it, but they knew that it would be your reaction which would convince everyone I was dead.”

“But… you said…”

“Again, I lied. You already barely trusted the Council, I didn’t want to let it become even worse than it was.”

Anakin scoffed. “So instead you broke my trust in you? Nice one, Obi, very smart idea.”

“Anakin, let’s be honest with ourselves. By that point, there wasn’t much trust between us anyway. I figured it was better to salvage what I could of your trust in them, even if it meant risking the remains of our own disaster of a relationship.”

“Well, you were wrong. I didn’t trust them at all, so there was nothing to salvage. And I still wanted to work on fixing things with you, until Rako Hardeen happened. I still loved you more than anyone. I would’ve been able to fake a reaction, and there wouldn’t have been that trust lost between us, if you had just told me.”

Obi-Wan sighed again. “I know that now, but at the time it didn’t seem like an option. I’m sorry, I never should have lied to you, or betrayed your trust like that. I should’ve tried harder to convince the Council, or just told you anyway without their approval… they probably would’ve understood, after the fact.”

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it’s not… but I do understand where you were coming from. Sometimes, we don’t have a choice for difficult things like that. And we can’t change the past.”

\---

“You killed younglings…”

Anakin looked at him, baffled. That came out of nowhere after a good few minutes of Obi-Wan staring into nothingness with a stricken look on his face. “Huh?”

“The younglings… at the Temple… on that day…”

“Oh…”

“Why, Anakin? Why would you kill innocent children?”

Anakin looked down at his hands, fidgeting with a tool. “To protect my own.” He whispered.

That had not been the answer Obi-Wan was expecting. He had figured it would be something more along the lines of ‘Sidious told me to’, or ‘I had no choice’.

“There is nothing that I wouldn’t do to protect my family.” Anakin said fiercely. So much emotion filled his voice, Obi-Wan was almost overwhelmed by it. “Some part of me knew that if I didn’t do what Sidious told me to do, he would kill everyone I had left until I had nothing. Until I had no choice but to carry out his wishes. At the time… it just seemed easier, made more sense to just go along with it. Keep Padme and my child safe until I could figure out something better. Keep Sidious distracted enough and occupied with ordering me around so he couldn’t go after you, or Ahsoka and Rex. I know it was wrong to take the easy way out but… I was desperate. I knew my family was in danger, and I needed to protect them all. I never wanted to kill the younglings, but I didn’t see any other way. Not at the time.”

\---

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Is that even a real question? Anakin, I love you so much… it causes me actual pain to hurt you in any way. Killing you? That was never an option.”

“But you said Master Yoda told you to. That it was necessary.”

“Well, he was wrong. I went to Mustafar hoping I could convince you to come back. Yoda may have sent me to kill you, but I hadn’t intended to do so until after I saw how much you’d changed. And even then, once I had decided it was what I was going to do, I still couldn’t do it.”

Anakin furrowed his brows, biting his lip a bit. “For the record, I would never be able to kill you either. Sidious wants me to, but I never will. I know he probably thinks that’s what I try to do every time I go out on a mission to hunt Jedi, but I could never.”

“…Have you killed many former Jedi since the Rise of the Empire?”

“No… only a few… enough that Sidious wouldn’t get suspicious, but not many. It always feels wrong. Every time I find one, all I can think about is the younglings, Master Windu being electrocuted, and fighting you… it makes it nearly impossible to go through with it. The only ones I have killed were the ones who looked like they were going to die soon anyway. I couldn’t help them, so I figured it was better they become one with the Force than to live a life of hiding and suffering.”

“That’s… horrible… but not as bad as I had expected.”

Anakin chuckled self-deprecatingly. “Despite popular opinion, I’m not a total monster. I’m trying to survive, just like anyone else these days. The only difference is the circumstances in which I’ve had to learn to survive.”

\---

It had been three weeks since Anakin had arrived, and two since they began to fix the worst of their issues. Things were slowly getting better between them, but their time was limited, even more so by the fact that Anakin had promised to save Luminara and her execution date was getting closer.

Anakin knew that they would need more time to really fix things, and he had discussed this with Obi-Wan a few nights ago. They agreed that they would both have to be very careful, but now that they were back in each other’s lives… neither of them was ready to let the other go.

But it was necessary, at least for a little bit. Eventually they had to part ways.

As Anakin climbed into his ship, started it up, and began to fly away from Tatooine he remembered their last night together.

And all that had happened.

\---

_“What are you doing?” Anakin raised an eyebrow._

_“Something I’ve wanted to do for quite some time now.” Obi-Wan said, walking closer. He wrapped his arms around Anakin’s neck, sliding one hand into unruly blond curls, and holding the back of his neck with the other. “Something I should have done years ago.”_

_Anakin brought his hands up to rest on Obi-Wan’s hips. “Obi…”_

_Obi-Wan smiled, leaning forwards to press their foreheads together and pressing himself up against Anakin. “Think of it as a sort of… going away present. And an added incentive to come back as soon as possible.”_

_Anakin was pretty sure he had never felt as happy and complete as he did when Obi-Wan’s lips pressed against his. Kissing Obi-Wan felt like coming home. Like drinking cold water after a hot day. Like everything he’s ever wanted is right in front of him._

_Anakin whimpered, lifting his arms a bit to circle them around Obi-Wan’s waist, bringing him impossibly closer. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s ass, pulling their hips together._

_“Oh Force, please.”_

_Anakin began bucking his hips more fervently, lining their cocks up and lifting one of Obi-Wan’s legs to angle his thrusts better. He groaned at the feeling, leaning back in to devour the inside of his lover’s mouth._

_“Fuck me now, please, I need you.” Obi-Wan pleaded._

_“Yeah, fuck.” Anakin moved faster, building up a rhythm._

_Obi-Wan whined. “Anakin, please…” He squirmed._

_Anakin stepped back, practically ripping his clothes off before moving to remove Obi-Wan’s as well. His former master helped a bit, but mostly just stood there and let Anakin undress him as he stared at his lover’s body. Force, Anakin was beautiful._

_They were finally both naked, and after taking a minute to admire each other, they came together again. Obi-Wan walked backwards to his bed, Anakin never detaching from his mouth._

_When Obi-Wan felt the back of his legs hit the edge, he stopped. Anakin pulled away for a second, and seemed to think something over before smirking. He grabbed under Obi-Wan’s thighs, lifting him up and tossing him onto the bed. Obi-Wan laughed in delight, then gasped as Anakin climbed on top of him, grinding their hips together._

_“You wanna get me ready, or watch me do it myself?” Obi-Wan asked, a teasing lilt to his voice._

_Anakin thought about it, considering both his inexperience with men, and the mental image of Obi-Wan opening himself up for Anakin. Someday he would do it, maybe next time, but for today… “Fuck, Obi. I wanna watch you fuck yourself on your fingers. Get yourself ready for me.”_

_Obi-Wan squirmed a bit, then reached over to his bedside drawers, opening it, and taking out a small bottle of liquid. Lube, Anakin realized, absentmindedly._

_Anakin watched as Obi-Wan slid one finger into his hole, entranced by the sight of it repeatedly disappearing. Eventually, Obi-Wan slid another one in, scissoring them, and Anakin’s patience began to wear thin. By three fingers Anakin was pressing kisses to Obi-Wan’s thighs, sucking on the skin enough to leave a mark in a few places. Obi-Wan moaned, not caring how loud he was. Nobody else was close enough to hear him anyway._

_“Obi-Wan…” Anakin growled._

_Obi-Wan whined, pulling his fingers out and tugging Anakin up by his shoulders. “Now, do it now.”_

_Anakin moaned, lining himself up and finally sliding in, the feeling of Obi-Wan clenching around him nearly enough to send him over the edge. He leaned down and sucked a few marks into the skin of Obi-Wan’s neck._

_Obi-Wan bit his lip, whimpering as he got used to the feeling of Anakin inside him. After a few moments, which felt like an eternity to Anakin, he spoke. “Okay… move.”_

_Anakin thrusted, a little more each time, building up a rhythm. Obi-Wan made the sweetest sounds, and Anakin never wanted to stop hearing them. They filled his ears like music._

_“Harder, please, fuck me harder.” Obi-Wan begged, holding onto Anakin tightly, his fingertips digging in to skin hard enough to bruise. And well, who was Anakin to say no?_

_Anakin began fucking Obi-Wan harder, going as deep as he could. He held onto his lover just as tightly, Obi-Wan trembling in pleasure in his arms. He felt Obi-Wan lean down to suck a few hickeys around Anakin’s collarbone._

_Anakin knew he would be able to see, to feel, those marks for days after he left. The thought of carrying a reminder of this night on his body made him speed up his thrusts, losing his rhythm a bit._

_“Ngh. Ani… I’m close, please, fuck, I wanna come.”_

_“Touch yourself. Do it, Obi, I want to see it.” Anakin ordered, panting._

_Obi-Wan moaned, reaching down to do as he was told. It only took a few strokes before he was cumming in thick white spurts that landed on both their chests, clenching even tighter around Anakin’s cock. Anakin groaned at the feeling, burying his face in Obi-Wan’s neck as he felt himself about to reach the edge._

_“Come for me, dear one.” Obi-Wan demanded, hands gripping and tugging on Anakin’s hair._

_Anakin moaned, loud and low, cumming harder than he ever remembered having done so before in his whole life. Obi-Wan kissed him as he did, swallowing every sound he made._

_Anakin tried to hold himself up after he was finished, but his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Obi-Wan, the mess of cum sticky between them._

_They both took a few minutes to catch their breaths, trading a few kisses, and giggling like children. Then Obi-Wan used the Force to bring over a cloth to clean themselves up with, to which Anakin raised an eyebrow at his ‘blatant misuse of the Force’, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a smile, lightly shoving Anakin and laughing before pulling him back down to sleep in his arms._

_Anakin lay there, wrapped up in the arms of the love of his life, planting kisses all over his face and neck, and thought to himself that this was what true happiness felt like._

\---

Anakin smiled, biting his lip, and shifting a bit in his seat, at the memory. He reached a hand up to press on one of the hickeys, the feeling sending a shiver through his body.

Anakin was very much looking forward to his next visit to Tatooine. He was already counting the days until he could be with Obi-Wan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously things are not fixed between them and they both know that and so do i but i saw an opportunity to write some smut and i just couldn't help it, they gotta do it sometime !!! how else are they gonna have a kid ? lol
> 
> but they both know sex doesn't magically make them better, it's just something neither of them wanted to stop themselves from doing. like they could've kept their hands to themselves but why would they want to ? (selena gomez reference aye) also i only showed snippets of their conversations mostly because there are already so many good stories posted addressing these things and i didn't want mine to end up being a repeat of one of the already existing ones (which i've found i can sometimes accidentally do)
> 
> (btw luminara might make an appearance i haven't decided yet if i'm gonna let anakin's attempt to save her be successful or not)
> 
> also this is the first full smut scene i've ever written sooooo how'd i do ? pls go easy on me tho... i'm new at this
> 
> ALSO YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER WAS ABOUT 4.7K WORDS LIKE OMIGOD THAT IS NOT HOW LONG I HAD PLANNED FOR IT TO BE AND YET THERE IT IS !!! THE FIRST ONE WAS LIKE 600 AND THE SECOND WAS AROUND 2K BUT 4.7K ??? UNREAL IDEK HOW IT HAPPENED


	4. No one can say what we get to be

“…Fuck.” Obi-Wan sighed as he sat back against the bathroom wall. Every morning for nearly two weeks, he had woken up and found himself having to run to the tiny refresher in his home. No matter what he ate, he couldn’t seem to keep any of it down.

Worst of all, he couldn’t afford any medical care, so whatever was wrong with him… well he would have to wait for it to either go away on its own or kill him, he supposed.

Obi-Wan got up, trudging his way over to the kitchen. He made himself some tea, sitting at his table and turning on the holo tv in the living room as background noise.

Obi-Wan had just finished his tea when he heard it. The rumbling of a ship, landing nearby. Far enough that it wouldn’t be right there and attracting any unwanted attention, but close enough that he could hear it.

It was Anakin.

\---

Obi-Wan rushed out of the homestead, sprinting towards his former Padawan. “Ani, you’re back already!” Obi-Wan grinned. They finally reached each other, Anakin wrapping his arms tightly around the slightly smaller man.

Anakin sighed happily. “I missed you so much.” He admitted.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, burying his head in Anakin’s chest to hide his blush. “I missed you, too.” He suddenly gasped, remembering the reason Anakin had left so soon before. “How did it go? What’s happened to Luminara?”

“She’s okay. I gave her a ship and sent her off to the Rebel base. She also promised she wouldn’t tell anyone who it was that saved her, and I’m really hoping she keeps that promise.”

“You don’t want the Rebels to know?” Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Well, eventually, yes I’d like to be able to officially switch sides. But for now I think it’s best that I sabotage the Empire from the inside. Do my part and everything, but only have you know that it’s me doing it.”

“Huh. I suppose that does make sense.”

Anakin bit his lip, suddenly looking worried. “So, how are you? You feel strange, in the Force… different.”

“…Different how?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“Not in a bad way!” Anakin rushed to explain, not wanting to offend Obi-Wan. “Just… I don’t even really know. Something’s off, it feels like there’s a shatterpoint or something… but not a bad one.”

“A shatterpoint? About me? Right now?”

Anakin shrugged. “I don’t know… maybe?”

“Huh. I wonder what it is…” Obi-Wan speculated.

\---

They were lounging on the couch, eating some sort of grainmeal thing they had scraped together with what little food they could find in the kitchen, and discussing the future of their own relationship. “We can’t tell anyone about us, obviously.”

“Who would we even tell if we did?” Anakin questioned.

“…I honestly don’t know. Most of the people I would have told are either dead or in hiding.” Obi-Wan admitted.

“And the only people, aside from you of course, that I consistently talk to are the Emperor and the Imperial Soldiers. Obviously I can’t tell Sidious, and I wouldn’t want to tell the soldiers. Wouldn’t be able to even if I did want to, they’re all just intimidated by me.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Well, I would assume that to most people these days, you are quite intimidating.”

“But not to you.” Anakin smirked. It wasn’t a question, though it could’ve been.

“I’m mostly just done with your shit when you try to be intimidating, so no… not at all.” Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin grinned back at him. “But anyway, since there’s no one we would tell anyway, that’s not something we have to worry about. We should be more concerned with how we’re going to sneak around.”

“I kind of don’t like that were still keeping so many secrets. They’re what ruined us, before.”

“Well, yes, but back then all of the secrets and lies were between us. I mean, at least this time it’s us lying to everyone else together?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, at least there’s that.”

Anakin joined him in his laughter. They were such a disaster, always had been and probably always would be, but now they could be disasters together.

Once Obi-Wan recovered, he began speaking again. “So, how are we going to keep this a secret? Surely the Emperor would notice you always running off to Tatooine.”

“Actually, I modified my ship to be untraceable. I could just come here, saying I have some mission, and he would never know it was a lie. I mean unless he could feel it in the Force, but that’s unlikely.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “So then as long as you shield yourself well enough, we should be fine.” He smiled. Things were really starting to look up in his life. Of course, it was going to take some time to find their new normal… but they were both willing to be patient this time.

\---

“How are my stepbrother and his girlfriend doing?”

There are certain sentences that strike fear into a man’s heart. It appears that for Obi-Wan, this was one of his. “Actually they’re married now. Raising a child they’ve adopted and everything.” He replied. Technically, it was the truth.

Anakin wasn’t ready to find out about Luke. And he definitely wasn’t ready to find out about Leia.

For now, it would have to be yet another secret.

“Really? Wow. Good for them.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “Yes…”

\---

“Obi! What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Anakin, it seemed, still did not handle vomiting very well. He was currently standing in the doorframe to the fresher, panic evident on his face but not making any effort to move forwards from where he stood.

“Obi-Wan, what is it?”

Obi-Wan sighed, flopping back against the wall and using the Force to pull down on the flushing lever. At just after sunrise, and after having expunged what he suspected was everything he had eaten the previous day, he didn’t have enough energy to reach over and to it himself.

“That was a blatant misuse of the Force, my love.” Anakin tried to joke. He finally moved closer, sitting down next to Obi-Wan and wrapping his arms around his former Master.

Obi-Wan scowled at him, before softening his expression at the hug.

Cuddling with Anakin almost seemed to fix everything, somehow. Logically, Obi-Wan knew that wasn’t true, but logic could fuck itself for all he cared. Anakin made it better just by existing in close enough proximity to Obi-Wan, and that was that.

\---

“I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow. I hate that you only got to stay for two weeks this time.”

“I know, but the Empire—"

“Fuck the Empire.”

Anakin blinked, staring down at Obi-Wan, who was laying on the bed with him, in his arms.

This seemed to displease his now strangely temperamental lover. “Stop kriffing staring at me.” Obi-Wan raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Sorry… it’s just…”

“Just what?!” Obi-Wan practically shouted.

Anakin gaped at him, eyes wide. “You just seem different, that’s all.”

“Ugh, again with the different…” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m different, Anakin, that’s what happens when you leave for a month, people are constantly changing. It would be more strange if I was exactly the same.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Anakin said, biting his lip.

“Well then what did you mean?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“You seem… off.” Anakin backtracked at the sight of Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowing in anger. “I’m just worried about you. It’s not a bad different, I promise, just a concerning one.”

Obi-Wan blinked at him, face falling into a contemplative frown. “You’re worried about me?”

“…Yes…”

Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with tears. He seemed to be trying to hold back from sobbing.

Anakin was taken aback, shocked at whatever the hell was happening. “Obi? Are you okay?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Obi-Wan replied shakily, and sniffled. He took a deep breath, exhaling before attempting to speak again. “Just… it’s nice, I guess. Someone worrying about me. Caring about me. Especially when it’s you.” He smiled.

Anakin smiled back, a bit confused but deciding to let it go… for now. “I will always care about you. And I will always worry about you. I love you, Obi-Wan, more than anyone and anything.”

The sobs were not able to be held back this time.

\---

“Do you have to leave so soon?” Obi-Wan once again held back unreasonable tears. Of course he was sad that Anakin was leaving, but this was ridiculous. His own mood swings were going to give him whiplash.

“I’m sorry, love. I want to stay, but the Emperor has some sort of ‘very important mission’ that I have to go on.” Anakin tried to soothe him.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I know. I just hate having to say goodbye to you. Not really knowing for sure whether you’ll come back to me.” He said, not meaning that he didn’t know if Anakin would want to return… he meant that he didn’t know if Anakin would be able to.

Obi-Wan couldn’t protect him if he was off on Imperial missions all of the time. Anakin being with him, where they were both safe and happy, was the most important thing.

Unfortunately, sometimes it wasn’t something Obi-Wan had any say in.

Luckily, Anakin seemed to know what he meant. Anakin was awesome like that. “I promise, I will always come back to you.”

Obi-Wan grinned. Logically, he knew Anakin didn’t have much say in matters such as these either, but it has been established how Obi-Wan has been feeling about logic lately.

Anakin stepped forward, hugging Obi-Wan tightly for much longer than he probably should have, as he was already running late. When he finally pulled away, he leaned in for one final kiss, before fully stepping away and getting into his ship.

Obi-Wan sighed as he watched the ship fly away, having no idea how long it would be before he saw it come back. Hopefully, it would be soon. And in the meantime, Obi-Wan would keep himself busy with chores and Luke.

Obi-Wan would be fine without Anakin for a little bit. He had to repeat it to himself multiple times before he could begin to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know how i feel about the ending... it didn't feel right but nothing really did here...
> 
> ANYWAY uhm kudos are my lifeblood and comments are my favorite so leave some of those !!! more obikin trash coming soon !!!
> 
> also i just finished Part 3 of this series, and have begun to also write Part 4, so for those paying attention to the story of "Obikin + Lily" that is now complete !!!


	5. So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan continued to throw up his breakfast. It had been two weeks since they had last seen each other when Anakin came back, and he had been here for two weeks so far now.

With every day that goes by, Obi-Wan only seems to get more sick. He brushes it off as if it’s nothing, but Anakin knows him better than anyone. Enough was enough, Obi-Wan needed help.

Obi-Wan sighed, finally finished. He flushed and sat back, leaning against the wall as he so often did after each round of vomiting.

Anakin, who had been sitting on the floor next to him and rubbing his back in comfort, also sat back against the wall next to him. Obi-Wan leaned to the side, resting his head on Anakin’s shoulder as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Alright, that’s it. You’re seeing a Healer.” Anakin decided.

Obi-Wan moved slightly to look up at him, distress written all over his face. “I can’t afford a Healer.”

“Well, I can.” Anakin called over his bag with the Force, rifling through it for his smaller money bag. He finally found it, taking it out and shoving it into Obi-Wan’s hands. “Here. Now go.”

\---

“Well, Mister Kenobi, I must say, congratulations. You’re pregnant!” The Healer proclaimed happily.

“I’m… what?!”

“Pregnant. About ten weeks along. I’m actually surprised it took you this long to come here. You’re nearing the end of your first trimester.”

Obi-Wan was still staring at the woman, eyes wide. “That’s impossible.”

“Not necessarily… where were you born?”

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. “Stewjon.”

“Ah, that explains it then.” The Healer nodded.

“How does that possibly explain it?” Obi-Wan questioned, bewildered.

The Healer got a worried look on her face. “Oh, you don’t know?”

Obi-Wan felt that he could do without feeling as stupid as he currently did. His anger rose, but he managed to force out a civil enough reply. “No. I don’t know anything about my home planet… I wasn’t raised there.”

The Healer nodded in understanding. “The biology of the people of Stewjon is different than most humans.” She began to explain.

“…Different in what way?” Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

“Well, for one, males and females are capable of both impregnating and carrying. I don’t fully understand how, as I’ve never had to know such information until now, but I believe it has something to do with the environment of the planet altering the hormones of those who are born there, causing them to mature differently than any non-native.” She explained. “And if someone were to move there as an adult and then have a child, the child would have the altered hormones, but the parents would remain as they were.”

Obi-Wan nodded to show he understood.

“The reproductive biology is almost exactly the same. The only distinguishable differences are the outer appearance, and even then I believe it’s still very similar.”

“Wow… I can’t believe nobody ever thought to tell me that.” Obi-Wan shook his head. Those damn celibate Jedi…

“Where were you raised? Someone should have informed you, your parents at least…”

“Actually, I was adopted. I was raised on Coruscant, in the lower levels.” Obi-Wan recited the lie he had crafted for anyone who may notice something off about him. His accent, mannerisms, and general appearance could sometimes be very out of place on Tatooine.

The Healer nodded again. “Ah, that makes sense. If your adoptive family didn’t know where you were from, they wouldn’t have known that this was necessary information for you.”

“Well, actually they did know…” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Oh. Well then that’s just messed up on their part.” The Healer stated bluntly.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, it is.” He suddenly stopped laughing and frowned.

“What is it?” The Healer inquired.

“I don’t know how I’m going to tell the father. Or, well, I suppose the ‘other’ father?”

The Healer smiled. “You’ll be fine. If he doesn’t want to stick around, then he’s not worth it anyway.” She comforted.

Obi-Wan smiled back at her. “You’re right. Well, I suppose I should get home. Exciting news to tell.”

\---

“Ani… I have news…” Obi-Wan began after sitting down next to Anakin on the couch.

Anakin, predictably, didn’t let him get any more words in before panicking. “What is it? Is it bad? You’re not dying or anything like that, are you?”

Obi-Wan placed a hopefully comforting hand on his former Padawan’s arm. “No, love, no one is dying. It’s quite the opposite, actually.”

“The opposite?” Anakin tilted his head to the side, clearly confused.

“Well if one were to consider birth the opposite of death, rather than life as most seem to do.” Obi-Wan gave a vague hint, hoping Anakin would get it.

Anakin didn’t get it. “…What?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Anakin… I’m pregnant.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “That’s literally not physically possible.”

“Actually… apparently it’s very much possible for the people of Stewjon.”

Anakin stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“Close your mouth, dear one, or you’ll catch flies.”

Anakin’s jaw snapped shut with a slightly painful sounding click.

“…Are you going to say anything?” Obi-Wan fidgeted, suddenly nervous about Anakin’s reaction.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “That’s all you have to say?”

Anakin smiled at him, narrowing his eyes in playful anger. “I needed a minute to process. I didn’t even know this was something that could happen.”

“Yes… well neither did I. But now that you know?…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

Anakin’s smile widened, his grin practically splitting his face. He stood up, bounding like a happy little puppy over to where Obi-Wan stood.

Like the caveman that he was, Anakin wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, spinning him around as they both laughed.

Okay… this would be fine. They were going to be alright.

They would do this together.

\---

Three Months

It was the end of Obi-Wan’s first trimester. He had been dedicated to doing everything that the Healer had recommended. Anakin was honestly impressed. Also, everything seemed to make so much more sense these past two weeks. The more he thought about the pregnancy, the more puzzle pieces fell into place.

The dreams of the little girl who looked like she was half him and half Obi-Wan. The mood swings. The morning sickness. The inability to let go of Anakin or say goodbye. All of it just seemed correct, and less worrisome, now that they knew the reason behind it.

There was just one problem…

“Anakin!”

The symptoms continued, and only seemed to be getting worse every day.

“Coming, love.” Anakin responded, knowing what would happen if he didn’t. He would quite possibly never hear the end of it.

Obi-Wan lay sprawled out on the living room floor.

“Obi?”

“Ah, there you are. So listen, I’ve been craving those Nubian chocolates for a while… do you think you could get your hands on some?” Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Obi-Wan, I would have to go all the way to Naboo for that.”

“So?” Obi-Wan seemed genuinely confused.

“I can’t just…” Anakin trailed off, noticing Obi-Wan’s eyes slowly filling with tears. He sighed. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

Obi-Wan shrieked happily, standing up and crushing Anakin in a hug.

Okay, Anakin could admit that some of the symptoms weren’t as bad as the others.

The adorable clinginess and sleepiness? The unrestrained emotions? The excited talks about the little girl who would be here with them in just six short months?

Those things, Anakin was more than happy to have to deal with.

\---

Four Months

The weight gain, Obi-Wan could do without. The itchy skin around his growing stomach and breasts? He could definitely do without. The appearance of stretch marks? Well that was sort of a given, going along with the weight gain, but it was still most unpleasant.

Now, the increased energy, that could be fun sometimes. He felt like he was constantly buzzing. He worked harder around the house and with tending to the plants and animals, which was good because he needed to prepare the house for the baby, and he needed much more food and drinks now that his appetite had also increased.

The already slightly swollen feet and ankles, however, were a nuisance.

Obi-Wan had gained a newfound respect for anyone and everyone who has ever had to go through a pregnancy. And he had even more respect for those who did it once and then decided they wanted to do it again.

Amazing, really.

The biggest issue he was currently experiencing, however, was the absence of one Anakin Skywalker. 

Somehow, Obi-Wan believed, the baby seemed to be able to sense when her other father wasn’t around. Or maybe it was just that she could sense Obi-Wan’s sadness. Either way, she became restless when he wasn’t around, and consequently so did Obi-Wan.

When he was around, however, Anakin had been making an impressive amount of effort to cater to every whim that Obi-Wan and their daughter could possibly have.

This included, but was not limited to; going to other planets in disguise to find rare treats that they were craving, buying a truly excessive amount of unnecessary furniture just because Obi-Wan thought it all looked too cute not to buy, returning most of said furniture that very same day because Obi-Wan realized what he had done and became angry with himself for doing it and angry with Anakin for ‘letting him’, filling the house with anything and everything that was soft or had a pleasant scent, and doing most if not all of Obi-Wan’s work for him on days where he felt even the slightest amount of fatigue.

It was all adorable.

Anakin was clueless, but so was Obi-Wan, and the poor man was trying so hard to be everything that his lover and daughter needed him to be.

It was the sweetest thing Obi-Wan had ever seen, and he couldn’t wait for the day their little girl was born. They will spoil the hell out of her, she will have all the love and affection she could ever need, and she will get anything she could ever want.

Their perfect baby girl… Obi-Wan was so excited!

If only Anakin could get back from his dumb fucking mission already, they could be excited together.

\---

Five Months

She hadn’t stopped moving. An hour had already passed. And she had yet to calm down.

“At least it’s not twins?” Anakin tried to comfort him, chopping vegetables for their soup.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Oh, I know. I still don’t understand how Padme possibly dealt with that.”

Anakin stilled. “…What?”

“Luke and Leia? The twins? Padme’s son and daughter?” Obi-Wan asked distractedly, stirring the pot.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Anakin demanded.

Obi-Wan froze, realizing what he had just given away. Well, no time like the present, he supposed. And it’s not like Anakin could get too angry at him, right? He was carrying the man’s baby after all.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “Padme’s children survived…”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “My kids are alive? _I already have two kids_ somewhere?!”

“They’re safe where they are now. I didn’t know you were still you until six months ago and in case you haven’t noticed, you aren’t around much, and we tend to be quite busy when you are.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You could’ve told me. No secrets, remember?”

“You weren’t ready to know.” Obi-Wan explained.

“That’s not for you to decide.” Anakin stated angrily.

Obi-Wan stopped stirring, finally turning to look him in the eyes, and raising an eyebrow. “Actually, it is.”

Anakin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What?”

“Padme asked me to take care of them. To make sure that they were safe and happy and healthy. They are my responsibility. I couldn’t raise them myself so I gave them to people I trusted who could. But a part of me, a part that I don’t share with anyone… has always considered them my own children.”

“Obi…”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, thinking about how to best explain the situation he had been put in. “The things you did, back then, were to keep your family safe, yes?”

“…Yes…” Anakin replied tentatively.

“Well, I kept them a secret because I wanted to keep them safe.”

Anakin’s eyes narrowed in hurt anger. “So you still believe I’m a danger to my own children?”

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his arms, trying to offer some physical comfort as he also sent waves of calm and reassurance through their bond. He knew Anakin still struggled with believing he would be a good enough parent to their daughter. “No, of course not, Ani. If I did, you wouldn’t still be here with me. We wouldn’t be preparing to raise our child _together_.”

“Well then what is it?”

“…I was afraid. If I kept them to myself and to only those who already knew, nothing could happen. The more people who know, the higher the risk is that the wrong people could find out. I trust you, and I love you, but you have to admit that the situation is delicate and there were simply too many unknowns for me to be able to tell you. But you deserve to know. That is why I’m telling you now.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Oh so this is because you finally decided to be honest?”

“Yes, actually. I accidentally said what I said, but you know me. I wouldn’t have let it slip if some part of me didn’t want it to.” Obi-Wan reasoned.

Anakin sighed. “Well, thank you for telling me. And I do understand your reasons. But I’m still angry at you.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “And that’s completely understandable. But… whenever you’re ready? I’d like to tell you about them. There’s so much I’ve had to hold back… and I’m sure you’d like to know so… just let me know, okay?” He offered.

Anakin smiled. “Okay.”

It took a few days, but Anakin eventually let go of his anger.

They spent hours discussing Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan told him about where they were, how they were doing, how similar they were to Anakin, how different they were, and just how closely they resembled Padme in their own individual ways.

It was going to be a long road to being the family they so desperately wanted to be… but together? They could do anything. Maybe family meant something different now than it used to, and maybe that was okay. Maybe it was more than okay, possibly even perfect.

Sometimes family is you, your former Padawan who kills people for a living, your unborn restless child, countless dead Jedi, one green troll Master living on a swamp planet, a young Togruta you raised together who is currently traveling the galaxy, the three remaining uncontrolled clones who travel with her, your childhood best friend who you may never see again, your former Padawan’s dead wife who could’ve been yours too but never got the chance to be, her children that she left in your care, and the caretakers of those children.

That was Obi-Wan’s family.

And, despite everything, he wouldn’t trade it for the galaxy.

\---

Six Months

“We need to start thinking of names.” Anakin said sleepily, rubbing circles onto Obi-Wan’s stomach, and feeling their daughter occasionally kick at his hand.

Obi-Wan smiled, turning to look his lover in the eyes. “Well I know what I want the middle name to be.”

“And what’s that?”

“Padme.” Obi-Wan admitted, a bit nervously but confident in his decision.

Anakin’s eyes widened. “I… Padme? Really? Are you sure? I mean…”

“Yes, Ani, I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually. I loved her too, you know. Even though I never got the chance to be anything more than friends with Padme, maybe I would have if things had gone differently, but they didn’t. I want to honor her memory.”

“Aww, Obi. And I’m supposed to be the sentimental and emotional one.” Anakin cooed, rubbing his face into Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan scoffed. “Oh, give me a break, I’m pregnant.”

Anakin froze. “Obi…”

“Ani?” Obi-Wan furrowed his brows.

“Say it again.” Anakin requested.

Obi-Wan tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. “Say what?”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, nodding his head down towards Obi-Wan’s growing midsection. Realization hit Obi-Wan like a speeder crash and he slowly smiled, amusement singing in their bond.

“Ah. I’m pregnant…” Obi-Wan smirked teasingly.

They didn’t leave the bed for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a cute reason for lily to be named lily. i have a few ideas but i can't decide which sounds best... let me know what y'all think should be the cute reason !!!
> 
> so uhm it is established that comments and kudos keep me making more of this obikin trash so leave me some of those !!
> 
> i genuinely will check my account on a random impulse and see comments and be like AH MUST REPLY MUST WRITE MORE MUST FEED THE HUNGRY OBIKIN FANS WITH MORE FLUFF AND ANGST AND GOOD OLD FASHIONED DISASTER ROMANCE NOWWW and then get myself into a writing frenzy and put out more of this within the next few hours. that is my writing process. XD


	6. Maybe the world could be ours tonight

Month Seven

“Obi?” Anakin called out, checking every room in the homestead. It seemed that, for some reason, Obi-Wan was out today. Which was strange, seeing as the man didn’t even like having to move from the bed to the couch. Also, Anakin had gone for necessities just over a week ago, so it wasn’t like there was anything Obi-Wan needed to buy.

Anakin allowed himself a moment to panic, before remembering that despite being seven months pregnant, Obi-Wan had been a Jedi Master, and an infamous General of the GAR. He would be fine. And besides, their bond wasn’t closed off and all felt normal on Obi-Wan’s side.

Maybe he had just gotten bored sitting around the house, and decided to walk around one of the towns for a bit. Cabin fever, that’s all. Yeah.

Anakin poked at Obi-Wan’s mind, sending waves of concern and confusion, with some underlying panic and anxiety for emphasis.

Obi-Wan sent back a wave of calm and reassurance, with the vague impression of the word ‘Luke’.

Anakin felt stupid. Of course, how could he gave forgotten? His son lived here on Tatooine, not too far from the homestead. Obi-Wan had mentioned that he liked to visit as much as possible, and often found comfort in spending time with Luke when Anakin wasn’t around.

Anakin couldn’t go to the Lars’ homestead, for obvious reasons, so he decided he would just look around for things to do while he waited for Obi-Wan to get back.

\---

“Anakin? Dear one, where are you?”

Anakin stepped out from the living room and into the kitchen, grinning like a madman. “Here.”

Obi-Wan grinned right back at him, pulling his lover into a tight hug. “Well, hello there, my love.”

“Mm. Hi, Obi.” Anakin mumbled, rubbing his nose into Obi-Wan’s neck.

After a few moments of just standing there together, Obi-Wan grabbed the flower Luke had given him, and placed it behind Anakin’s ear.

It was a species of the lily flower, desert lily to be exact. Lilies were only native to three planets in the entire galaxy. Desert lilies grew on Tatooine, water lilies grew on Naboo, and mountain lilies grew on Stewjon.

Obi-Wan gasped.

“Anakin… Lily!”

“Lily what?” Anakin asked, pulling back out of the hug to look at Obi-Wan as they spoke but never letting go of him.

“The name! For our daughter! Lily!”

Anakin gasped. Obi-Wan figured he was probably realizing the same things he himself had. “It’s perfect! Wait… what about Lilianna? And Lily could be her nickname.”

“Lilianna?” Obi-Wan tilted his head. The name sounded familiar.

“It’s a Tatooine name… Lilianna is the goddess of love and light. She gives us the strength to go on, the ability to love selflessly and unconditionally, and the light to guide our way through the good and the bad.”

Obi-Wan blinked, tears stinging his eyes. It fit perfectly. Their little Lily, whose mere existence actually did give them the strength to go on and whose light in the Force had already been like a beacon to them. Who they already loved unconditionally. “That’s beautiful, Ani. Alright, so Lilianna Padme… uhm…” He trailed off, unsure.

“What?”

“Whose last name is she going to take?” Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin’s brows furrowed. “Yours obviously. I mean, do you not want her to? Because I’d be happy to have another Skywalker to add to my dynasty.” He teased.

“I do, it’s just… I don’t know, I feel like she should have yours too.”

“Okay… then she can be Lilianna Padme Kenobi-Skywalker. Hyphenated and shit.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Alright.”

\---

Month Eight

“Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test…” Obi-Wan sang quietly, hoping his still very restless daughter would calm down. Honestly, she was already so much like Anakin and she wasn’t even born yet. It was a bit frightening.

Anakin, octopus koala hybrid that he was, was laying under Obi-Wan on the couch with all of his limbs wrapped around his former Master.

Obi-Wan shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable after having spent way too long in one position. Anakin felt his discomfort and squirming, and tried to help but only really made it worse.

Obi-Wan huffed, pouting and crossing his arms. He knew it looked very childish but damnit he just wanted one little thing which was to be comfy and he couldn’t even do that!

Anakin, irritating little shit that he also was, noticed his lover’s expression and cooed. “Aww. Obi… what hurts?”

“My back, mostly. Legs are cramping up a bit too. Oh, and my feet!”

Anakin thought for a minute, then spoke. “Do you want me to give you a massage? I can’t promise I’ll be very good at it, after all it has been a while since the last time I gave one, but I can try?”

Obi-Wan gasped delightedly. “Ooh, yes please.” He squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable enough position where Anakin could still have access to his back, but he wouldn’t be laying on his stomach. He finally found a good enough way to lounge, so Anakin sat behind him and got to work.

It felt so good, so much of the tension being kneaded and drained out of Obi-Wan’s aching muscles. He dozed a bit, falling in and out of an almost meditative state of mind. When he was finally feeling all relaxed and floaty, Anakin moved off of him and shifted them both around until they got comfortable again.

There was just one more month to go, Obi-Wan kept reminding himself. One more month of dizziness, fatigue, and increasingly insane cravings. One more month until they would finally get to meet their beautiful little Lily.

Obi-Wan could barely contain his excitement and anticipation.

And it wasn’t just because Lily had made a habit of kicking at every organ in his body for the past few weeks, especially his bladder. Although, he would be glad to finally regain control of his own body.

Of course, they were both slightly frantic and panicky when it came to getting things ready for Lily. Her nursery had already been furnished and stocked with more cute toys and soft pillows and fluffy blankets than she will ever need.

They needed it to be perfect for their precious princess, and so it would be.

\---

Month Nine

“I am a whale.” Obi-Wan decided, staring at himself in their bedroom mirror.

“You are not.” Anakin disagreed. Obi-Wan felt that he was just saying that because he loved him and love was blind, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud, knowing how ridiculous it would likely sound.

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. “I look just like our banthas.”

“No, you don’t.” Anakin insisted.

“Alert the media, we’ve discovered a new planet.” Obi-Wan declared, flinging his arms up dramatically.

Anakin seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh. “…Obi-Wan…”

“Are you laughing at me?” Obi-Wan glared at him in the mirror.

“No, babe, not at all.” Anakin said as he continued to laugh.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. He felt Anakin stand up from the bed, coming around to stand right behind him. Anakin’s arms wrapped around him, hands resting on the very reason Obi-Wan felt like he resembled a large aquatic mammal.

His back was never not in pain, and standing up to assess himself in the mirror was the most Obi-Wan had made any genuine effort to move in weeks.

And on top of that, his due date was getting closer and closer. Despite having been told that many first births tend to happen early, that didn’t seem to be the case for their stubborn daughter. She seemed very content to simply stay within Obi-Wan where it was safe and comfortable and familiar until his body literally forced her out.

The frustration of still being pregnant was causing Obi-Wan’s stress and anxiety levels to spike. He had never meditated or slept away emotions so much in his entire life, and that’s saying something.

They both wanted to just meet Lily already, see her with their own eyes, and hold her in their own arms.

Soon, Obi-Wan reminded himself. She would be there soon.

\---

Birth

Soon came a lot sooner than Obi-Wan had been expecting it to.

It seemed that the second Obi-Wan let go of the expectation that Lily would be born early, she decided it was her time to shine.

The contractions began only a few hours after he woke up. It didn’t seem like anything to worry about at first, false labor happened all the time and he had experienced Braxton Hicks just a few weeks before. Obi-Wan brushed it off, dismissing it as nothing.

That proved to be a mistake very quickly, when Lily’s alarmingly strong Force signature invaded his mind, waves of impatience and insistence crashing into him.

Then, his water broke.

It was time.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called out, anxiety at the edges of his voice.

Anakin, understandably, panicked. “What is it? Obi, are you okay? What’s wrong? Is it Lily? Did something happen?” He didn’t seem to take a single breath until the last question.

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “…I think it’s time…”

“Time for… oh shit! Now? Like right now?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, suddenly very strongly agreeing with Lily’s impatience. “Yes, right now!”

Anakin began rushing around the homestead, changing into his disguise clothes, putting in his colored contacts, handing Obi-Wan a change of pants, and grabbing everything they needed before loading it all into their speeder. Obi-Wan waddled his way there, climbing in and sitting impatiently as he waited for Anakin to finish.

The drive to the Medical Center took much too long, in Obi-Wan’s opinion. They had to stop twice so that Anakin could help Obi-Wan breathe through his contractions. The contractions themselves were getting closer and closer to each other and Obi-Wan’s panic began to rise.

Thankfully, they made it with no other delays. Obi-Wan was taken to a room where his Healer was standing near a bed, writing something down in what looked like a patient chart.

“Ah, Mister Kenobi. I see your little girl has finally decided it’s her time to join this world?”

Obi-Wan laughed nervously. “It seems she has.”

She directed him to lay down on the bed, confusion showing on her face when Anakin finally entering the room from wherever he had been and began to help Obi-Wan move around. But then realization took over, and she introduced herself.

“This is Dani. He’s the other father.” Obi-Wan introduced Anakin to his Healer, using the fake name they had decided on.

“Pleasure to meet you. I had hoped Ben would have his daughter’s other father around for the birth, but he said you mostly work off planet and are gone quite often. I’m glad to see you here.” She smiled, continuing to write as she spoke.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Anakin replied, letting Obi-Wan hold his hand in a death grip as another contraction hit.

\---

“Breathe, babe, you have to breathe.”

“Fuck you! This is your fault!”

“I know, love, and I’m sorry you have to go through so much pain, but just think about how amazing it’ll be to finally be able to meet Lily!”

\---

“Ten centimeters. Okay, Ben, get ready to push!”

“You can do this, you’ve got this.”

“Keep pushing, you’re doing great!”

“You’re doing amazing, babe, I’m so proud of you.”

\---

“I can already see her head! Keep going, Ben, just a few more.”

“How’s she doing?”

“Looks good so far, no complications. Okay, on this next contraction we’re going to try to get the rest of her upper body.”

“Alright. Fuck, this is exhausting. How do people do this?”

“You’re doing perfectly. I know you’re tired, love, but it won’t be much longer.”

“Yeah. Ah, shit! How did Pads do this twice in one day?!”

“Ben? It’s time.”

\---

“Okay, last push, Ben. Just one more…”

“KRIFFING HELL!”

A piercing cry filled the room. Lily was born. She was very pink, very gooey, and very angry.

\---

People said you don’t remember the pain of giving birth. They lied. Obi-Wan remembered plenty. But they also said that it would all be worth it. And as Obi-Wan looked into the eyes of his beautiful little Lily, he could confirm that they were right.

\---

Life Of Lily Month One

A smile. Their princess was smiling to herself. It was adorable. Supposedly, within three months, she’d be smiling in response to their smiles and trying to get them to smile back at her.

Anakin grinned, watching his daughter. She was waving her arms around, screeching happily.

Technically, she was supposed to be asleep, but like hell was he going to interrupt her happiness and make her go back to bed. Besides, if she had woken up, she probably needed something.

“You know, if she were anyone else, it would be creepy to watch her sleep.”

Anakin sighed happily, looking over his shoulder at where his lover stood behind him. Obi-Wan’s arms were crossed, and he looked exhausted, but he had a smile on his face too.

“Does she need anything?” Obi-Wan asked softly.

“I don’t know. She’s just been babbling and flailing her arms.” Anakin shrugged.

Obi-Wan walked closer, wrapping his arms around Anakin from behind and resting his chin on Anakin’s shoulder. “Mm. Are we just going to wait here until she cries?”

“I guess so. Or we could check on her? But I kind of don’t really want to interrupt whatever she’s doing…” Anakin admitted.

“Well then we’ll just wait a few minutes, and if she hasn’t cried we’ll check her. If nothings wrong, we go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Anakin agreed, smile still on his face. It hadn’t left in a long time, and some part of him believed it never would.

\---

Life Of Lily Month Two

Lily raised her head and followed the tea mug with her eyes when it zoomed across the room in front of her. She was laying on her stomach on the little playmat they had gotten her. She shrieked when the mug reached Obi-Wan’s hand.

Obi-Wan smiled at her, deciding that since Anakin wasn’t around, his own blatant misuse of the force would not be commented on or teased at.

Obi-Wan lifted his hand, Lily’s eyes tracking the movement. She had a fascinated look on her face and radiated awe in the Force. He began lifting a few random objects around her, making them go around the room a bit before returning them to their place. Lily watched all of it happily, shrieking whenever a levitating object got close to her, and trying to reach for it.

She couldn’t yet copy his actions, but seeing her already so interested in it even though she didn’t really know what it was yet was both adorable and terrifying.

Obi-Wan knew she would be more powerful in the Force than both him and Anakin combined. That’s how things tended to go. Not all families passed down Force sensitivity as a hereditary trait, but those who did were like that because they were the most powerful.

Anakin was the Chosen One. He was created by the Force. The Force itself was basically his former Padawan’s father.

Those of Skywalker blood would most likely be the most powerful Force users in the whole galaxy. Luke and Leia, and now Lily, could be a terrifying and deadly combination.

Lily would be trained in the Force. As the most powerful, having the same extraordinarily strong parent as the twins but also having been carried by another Force user, she would have to be. If she didn’t learn to control her abilities, it would be chaos. Her Force signature was already one of the strongest he had ever come across.

It was strange to already be thinking about these things when one considered how young all of Anakin’s, and technically his own, children were. Lily was only two months old. Luke and Leia had recently celebrated their third birthdays.

But Obi-Wan couldn’t help but worry sometimes. The Skywalker Dynasty, as Anakin fondly called it, was the most chaotic group of people to exist, possibly ever. And easily the most powerful.

Obi-Wan had been a part of said Skywalker Dynasty for nearly fifteen years. It was quite the experience, but not one he was sure he wanted to put his kids through.

Especially Lily. His sweet little baby, his beautiful princess, the light of his life. He never wanted her to experience any sort of pain, though he knew that was illogical. But fuck logic. Obi-Wan would do anything and everything to protect his baby girl from anything that could possibly hurt her in any way.

Even if that meant keeping a few things secret from her until he decided she was old enough to hear them. Even if that meant she couldn’t go to any of the nearby towns until she could truly understand the danger. Even if that meant not letting her leave Tatooine…

And if it also meant killing anyone who tried to hurt her? Then so be it.

\---

Life Of Lily Month Three

Anakin watched as Lily opened and shut her hands and brought them up to her mouth. She seemed to be trying to chew on her entire fist. She would start teething soon if she hadn’t already.

She was also now starting to grip objects in her hands. Anytime something was within her reach, she would reach for it and grab it. She usually held it for a minute, inspected it, and then threw it away from her once she grew bored with it.

This had caused her to hit them both on the head with various small objects on several occasions.

With this knowledge of Lily’s new habit, came an idea. There was something Anakin had been planning on doing for months, but could never seem to figure out the perfect way. He had done it before, but he wanted it to be different this time.

The first time it had almost been on impulse. This time? It would be planned out and perfect.

And now he could get Lily to help him do it.

So, he planned. Shocking, he knows. Anakin wasn’t a planner, but this was for Obi-Wan and for Obi-Wan, Anakin would do anything.

“Lily?”

Lily looked up at him. “Ah.”

“I need your help with something.”

“Ah?” Lily tilted her head to the side a bit.

“All I need is for you to hold this.” Anakin held the small object in his hands in front of her face, making sure she could see it. He felt a wave of curiosity flood his bond with her.

She had created the bond almost immediately after she was born. Same with Obi-Wan. They were both amazed and frightened by how powerful she already was in the Force when she had only been about five minutes old.

“You just need to hand it to Papa, okay? That’s all you have to do.” Anakin explained.

“Ah!” Lily gave him a gummy grin.

Anakin assumed that meant she agreed.

It was only a few days later that it happened. Anakin had planned everything.

The sunset, the desert lilies, the candles, the notes, and the grand finale.

He saw Obi-Wan read the final note, holding the single mountain lily in one hand and the note in the other. He saw Obi-Wan look up, glancing out the kitchen window at the pathway created by two rows of candles placed a few feet apart in the sand, and smiled nervously. He saw Obi-Wan set the note aside, walking out the door and through the path of candles.

Obi-Wan finally came to a stop in front of where Anakin stood holding Lily in his arms.

Anakin took a deep breath, and began possibly the most important speech he would ever make.

“Obi-Wan, you are the love of my life. I have loved you from the moment I met you, and have never stopped loving you since. You, and our family that we’ve created, are the most important thing in the galaxy. I want you to always be mine, and I want to always be yours. Today is the one-year anniversary of the day we found each other again. I have always known that we were meant to be, and on that day it was more obvious than it had ever been. The Force practically shoved us together.” Anakin laughed, tears threatening to fall. Obi-Wan was in the same state, except his tears were openly flowing down his face. “Since then, we have built this home that is not just yours or just mine, it is now ours. We have been through so much but we’re still here, together, and strong. I promise that I will always be there for you, through the good and the bad, through everything the Force and the people we let into our lives could possibly throw at us. I promise to always love you, selflessly and unconditionally. I promise our story will be one worth telling, even more so than it already is.”

Anakin got down on one knee, setting Lily down next to him and handing her the small velvet box he had shown her earlier. Lily grinned, grabbing the box.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, my love, will you marry me?”

Lily made happy little sounds, presenting the ring box Anakin had placed in her hands to Obi-Wan, just like he had showed her to. He was actually impressed she did it the way he said to. She was already way smarter than they gave her credit for.

Obi-Wan sobbed, smile splitting his face in half as he laughed and cried. “Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!” He allowed Anakin to place the ring on his finger before tackling his new fiancé into the sand, kissing him deeply as he continued to laugh and cry. “I love you, Ani. It’s you and I, dear one, forever and always. I love you so much.”

Anakin laughed, tears now freely streaming down his own face as well. He placed kisses all over Obi-Wan’s face until he heard Lily shriek and knock herself into them.

They both giggled and pulled her in, practically smushing her between them, but she didn’t seem to mind.

She was happy, they were happy, and they were going to get married.

Everything was perfect.

\---

Life Of Lily Month Four

Lily rolled over from her position laying on her front to being flopped down on her back. She reached up and played with the dangling toys attached to her playmat above her head. After a few minutes she got bored, and flopped right back onto her front. This process was repeated so many times that both of her parents had lost count.

They helped her to sit up, as it was time for her to eat, but she didn’t seem to want to eat. She began screaming like hellfire, angry at being made to do something she hadn’t wanted to do. Things around her randomly began to float in the air, some even zipping across the room.

Obi-Wan sighed. Another temper tantrum. He thought they weren’t supposed to get those until later.

He had been wrong.

Obi-Wan sat back on the couch, a still screeching Lily in his arms, and turned to Anakin. “What did Luminara say?” He tried to ask over the piercing cry of their indignant baby.

“She’ll do it. She’s working on getting the proper certification, but she said that she’ll be ready whenever we are.” Anakin practically yelled back.

Lily didn’t stop screaming until she began suckling, drinking the milk thankfully quieted her for now.

“She also said congratulations on the engagement, she always knew this was going to happen, and we need to give her a date so she can make sure she’s careful enough on the way but gets here in time.”

“Of course she knew, everyone probably did.” Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, remembering several conversations he had with other Jedi during and even before the Clone Wars. “And uhm… the date… maybe a month from now? That gives us enough time, right?”

“I mean it is going to be a small ceremony. All we really need time for is writing the vows, getting the clothes and rings, and setting up the wedding itself. So yeah, that sounds like enough time.” Anakin smiled.

Obi-Wan smiled back. “Okay, so then tell her one month.”

Anakin took his personal comm out. “Alright… done.”

“Great. So now all that’s left is… everything else.” Obi-Wan laughed. There wasn’t as much they had to do, given that it was a small wedding and all, but still there were some things they needed that they didn’t have. But they would get it all in time, and if they for whatever reason couldn’t, they would figure something out.

\---

Life Of Lily Month Five

It was his wedding day.

Holy fucking shit, Anakin was getting married today.

He, Anakin Skywalker, was finally going to marry the love of his life, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He was also feeling like he may faint, but that was fine.

Obi-Wan was getting ready in their bedroom, with the help of Luminara, and Anakin was doing the same in Lily’s room. Lily herself was sitting on the floor, staring up at him as he paced, a look on her face as if he had just grown two extra heads.

Anakin sighed, stopping his back and forth pacing. He picked up Lily, hoping to draw some comfort and calm from her, and sure enough she seemed to sense what he was trying to do and clumsily pushed a wave of calm in his direction as she put her hands on his face, probably trying to offer him some comfort by doing so.

Anakin took a deep breath, much calmer now. It was a good thing too, as he had to be out and waiting for Obi-Wan in the very same spot where they became engaged in only about a half hour. And he still had to get Lily dressed.

Anakin himself was wearing a fitted black suit, fancy enough for his wedding but not too over the top or uncomfortable. Lily was to be put in a cute silver-grey dress and matching shoes.

She was definitely going to fidget with the dress and kick off the shoes if they left her in them for too long.

Finally dressed and fully ready, Anakin made his way outside with Lily in his arms, déjà vu hitting him as he walked the pathway of desert lilies. It hit him even harder when he stood under the archway they had constructed, which was also decorated with their favorite flower.

The suns were setting, and it seemed that had been the cue Luminara was waiting for, because just as the twin suns began to go down, Luminara walked out of the house, joining him under the arch and smiling at him wider than he had ever seen her smile.

The sound of the door opening again made him turn his head. And the sight that greeted him was not one he would ever forget.

Obi-Wan walked down their makeshift aisle, wearing the white suit Luminara had brought him. His hair seemed to be woven through in some places by something shimmery that caught the light from the suns. He looked beautiful, like an angel straight from the heavens. Like a god. Obi-Wan looked ethereal, enchanting in an otherworldly way. Anakin found himself literally unable to breathe.

Obi-Wan finally stood in front of him, grin wide on his face and tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Anakin knew his own face was doing the same things.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls. Ten thousand Jedi living in that Temple and every single one of us knew this day would come.” All three of them laughed, Lily also giggling from where she sat in a chair nearby, before Luminara continued. “Anakin and Obi-Wan, you have always been a team, The Team, and I am honored and proud to be able to witness and assist with the moment that you make everything you are to each other as official as it gets. Now, I know you have both prepared vows. Anakin, you will say yours first, and then Obi-Wan, you will say yours.”

“Obi-Wan, my best friend, love of my life. I promise to always love you, to stick by your side through the good and the bad, to cherish every moment spent with you. I promise to be honest with you, to let you in on every secret, to forgive you for any and all past mistakes in the spirit of moving forward. I promise to have and to hold you, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part, for as long as we both shall live.”

“Anakin, my dear one, love of my life. I promise to always love you, to stick by your side through the good and the bad, to cherish every moment spent with you. I will share my life with yours, and build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. I will always be honest with you, and forgive you for any and all mistakes of the past in honor of our future together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives.”

“May I have the rings, please?” Luminara held out her hand to Lily, their daughter grinning and depositing the small box which held the rings onto her hand. “Thank you, Lily.” She smiled, standing back up and handing their rings to them.

“I, Anakin Skywalker, give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you.” Anakin slid the ring onto Obi-Wan’s finger. “When you look at this ring, I hope you remember that no matter where I am in this galaxy, I will always be with you.”

“I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you.” Obi-Wan slid the ring onto Anakin’s finger. “When you look at this ring, I hope you remember that you are so loved, and you always have a home wherever I am.”

Luminara smiled, tears gathering in her eyes and threatening to fall. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

They kissed, fireworks going off in their minds, their Force bond singing. Lily sat in her chair, clapping, and shrieking happily. Everyone laughed, grins splitting their faces. Luminara let a few tears fall down her face before sniffling and wiping at them.

Luminara had agreed to take care of Lily for the night. Lily was obviously sad to leave her parents but also seemed excited at the idea of spending a night with ‘Aunt Lumi’ as Obi-Wan had taken to referring to her as.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had their honeymoon.

\---

Life Of Lily Month Six

Obi-Wan watched as Lily babbled and laughed, pulling on Anakin’s hair. They had just woken up, so it was still a disaster.

Lily rolled off of her Dad, laying on the bed and called her favorite toy to her using the Force. It was becoming a matter of genuine concern, how strong she was in the Force, how easily she absorbed every lesson they taught her.

Lily was only six months old, and yet she could already do perfectly what most younglings in the Temple would have barely been able to do at six _years_ old. She didn’t even seem to be making any effort to do it, it just all came so naturally to her.

Obi-Wan had never seen such raw power, not even in Anakin, and his husband was the Chosen One.

But that was a problem for later.

Right now they were barely awake, still giggly from the exhaustion that came with having just woken up, and relaxed from the sleep.

Lily was still babbling, poking and pulling at everything within her reach.

Anakin was watching their daughter, a broad grin splitting his husbands face.

Obi-Wan was just lying there, watching the love of his life and the light of his life enjoy the beautiful morning.

This was happiness.

This was what they had been searching for all their lives.

This was everything worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was 5.5K words and i am honestly amazed at myself
> 
> for those who want to, you can technically stop reading here, but for anyone interested in continuing to read their story, Part 3 is complete and it's all about their lives with Lily !! and then as you get closer to the end it shifts into Lily's POV which was super fun for me to write and i feel like it turned out pretty good so y'all should go check that out !!
> 
> also i just had to sprinkle in a little bit of "willing to go dark if it meant keeping his family safe" obi because i feel like that's justified in a sense (not necessarily the going dark thing, just the ready to do anything to keep your loved ones safe thing) and this means he understands ani even better now


End file.
